


I'm Just Gonna Call You Mine

by UnitedKatesofAmerica



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Clubbing, Dirty Dancing, Drinking, Episode: s16e01 Girls Disappeared, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Songfic, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-12 13:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19946677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnitedKatesofAmerica/pseuds/UnitedKatesofAmerica
Summary: There was no explanation for why Rafael had quickly become obsessed with mingling among a crowd few of his coworkers and even fewer acquaintances would consider “fitting” of him.Perhaps that was the entire reason he chose to do so.Out of spite.For anonymity’s sake.Well. Not the entire reason.





	I'm Just Gonna Call You Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bicarisi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bicarisi/gifts).



> Happy late Birthday Vic!! May this story be something you love and enjoy!!!
> 
> This IS a song fic inspired by Taylor Swift's "Don't Blame Me". Give it a listen while you're reading to get the Maximum effect. 
> 
> I do NOT own the lyrics in this story NOR do I own the last scene which comes from Law and Order: SVU Season 16 Episode 1: Girls Disappeared.

**_Don't blame me, love made me crazy_ **

**_If it doesn't, you ain't doin' it right_ **

By the time Rafael entered the club that night, the bass of the music was already pulsing through the crowd, pulling and pushing the mass of bodies on the dance floor that were entranced by the beating in their chest and the music singing in their veins.

**_Lord, save me, my drug is my baby_ **

**_I'd be usin' for the rest of my life_ **

He made a beeline for the bar, content to order his usual drink from the bartender who had quickly committed his face and his order to memory after the hefty tip he’d left his first visit on that late July night two months ago. 

**_I've been breakin' hearts a long time, and_ **

**_Toyin' with them older guys_ **

**_Just play things for me to use_ **

There was no explanation for _why_ Rafael had quickly become obsessed with mingling among a crowd few of his coworkers and even fewer acquaintances would consider “fitting” of him.

Perhaps that was the entire reason he chose to do so.

Out of spite. 

For anonymity’s sake.

Well. Not the _entire_ reason.

**_Something happened for the first time, in_ **

**_The darkest little paradise_ **

**_Shakin, pacin', I just need you_ **

Rafael let his gaze wander as he idly sipped his scotch, green eyes scanning the outskirts of the dance floor. His lips pulled into a thin smirk as he finally spotted the familiar blond haired man swaying along to the slow yet simultaneously fast paced beat. 

_There_ **_he_ ** _was._

**_For you, I would cross the line_ **

**_I would waste my time_ **

**_I would lose my mind_ **

**_They say he’s gone too far this time_ **

Not that Rafael could tell anyone if they had asked him for the man’s name. All he knew about the blond haired man after the last two months of quite literally dancing around each other was that he dressed in an array of borderline obscene, tight fitting pants with button downs that were never fully buttoned to expose the pale column of his neck and the faintest bit of chest hair. Another point was that the man was good looking _despite_ the horrendous mustache hiding what Rafael was sure were soft, supple lips. 

Still, the most surprising fact to Rafael was that he was able to use the long length of his body _incredibly_ well. 

**_Don't blame me, love made me crazy_ **

**_If it doesn't, you ain't doin' it right_**

Rafael quickly downed the rest of his drink, taking only a moment to savor the burn of the alcohol before the stranger’s eyes met his and replaced the warmth coursing through his body for an entirely different reason. 

**_Lord, save me, my drug is my baby_ **

**_I'd be usin' for the rest of my life_ **

Slowly, the other man beckoned Rafael closer with one finger and a sultry smile as he stepped further into the crowd, sucking Rafael deeper into the throng of dancing strangers. 

**_Don't blame me, love made me crazy_ **

**_If it doesn't, you ain't doin' it right_ **

The center of the dance floor was packed, so much so that Rafael struggled to keep up with the other man as he slinked into the very middle of the masses, looking completely at ease in the steady thrum of music as they stepped up, chest to chest, Rafael’s thigh slotted between the taller man’s legs.

**_Oh, Lord, save me, my drug is my baby_ **

**_I'd be usin' for the rest of my life_ **

They began to grind together seamlessly, as if they’d long since discovered and memorized each other’s movements. Really, after every weekend ( _without fail,_ Rafael’s mind supplied) for two months, they all but had. 

**_My name is whatever you decide_ **

**_And I'm just gonna call you mine_ **

**_I'm insane, but I'm your baby (your baby)_ **

Rafael’s hand found the back of the blond man’s neck, emboldened enough by the liquid courage and deafening to music to pull him down enough to teasingly brush their lips together, something neither man had yet to try on the other. 

Nor had they shared a single word. 

**_Echoes, love your name inside my mind_ **

**_Halo, hiding my obsession_ **

**_I once was poison ivy, but now I'm your daisy_ **

_Hermoso. Cariño_ . _Querido._ Any iteration of Spanish endearments is what Rafael had taken to calling the other man in his mind, if only for the sake of having something to identify the man outside of his physical attributes. To remember he was real and not just a figment of Rafael’s imagination. 

**_And baby, for you, I would fall from grace_ **

**_Just to touch your face_ **

**_If you walk away_ **

**_I'd beg you on my knees to stay_ **

Sweat beaded down Rafael’s jaw and neck quickly, capturing the other man’s attention as he followed the glistening trail with lust blown blue eyes, long fingers pulling at the jeans that clung to Rafael’s hips to bring their bodies together until it was near impossible to tell where one body began and the other ended. 

**_Don't blame me, love made me crazy_ **

**_If it doesn't, you ain't doin' it right_ **

It only took the stray brush of a hand across his lower back and a few less than innocent thrusts of something hard against his thigh that broke Rafael’s resolve to remain decent another night. 

He was just able to peer over the blond’s shoulder as they danced to look through the crowd around them, a neon lit sign drawing his eyes to the far corner of the club. 

**Restroom.**

**_Lord, save me, my drug is my baby_ **

**_I'd be usin' for the rest of my life_ **

Adrenaline rushed through Rafael’s body at the wild thoughts that began to form in his mind, the sound of blood roaring in his ears almost drowning out the pounding beat of the music around them. He looked back up to the other man’s face to find himself being watched in return and gestured with the jut of his chin in the direction of the club’s bathroom. 

**_Don't blame me, love made me crazy_ **

**_If it doesn't, you ain't doin' it right_ **

The wolfish grin he received sent a shiver down his shoulders, and all too soon Rafael was being guided from behind with steady hands firmly wrapped around his hips towards the furthest cramped and dingy stall in the corner of the men’s restroom. 

**_Oh, Lord, save me, my drug is my baby_ **

**_I'd be usin' for the rest of my life_ **

Rafael gasped as he was crowded into the corner of the stall the moment the lock clicked shut, covered underneath the length of the other man’s body as they sized one another up with only a hair’s breadth between them. 

Before the blond could speak, however, Rafael raised a finger to his lips, tracing the soft skin of his lips and even softer facial hair silently as he shook his head. 

Speaking would ruin the moment. He was sure. 

So instead, they kissed. 

**_I get so high, oh_ **

**_Every time, yeah every time you're lovin' me_ **

**_You're lovin' me_ **

**_Trip of my life, oh_ **

**_Every time, yeah every time you're touchin' me_ **

**_You're touchin' me_ **

Only the sound of harsh pants and ragged breaths could be heard from the stall as the two met in a mess of lips and teeth, two pairs of hands frantic as they pulled and pushed at one another’s clothes, desperate to get to the other’s body first and lay claim in the form of bruises and love bites. 

**_Every time, yeah every time you're lovin' me_ **

**_Oh Lord, save me, my drug is my baby_ **

**_I'd be usin' for the rest of my life_ **

**_Usin' for the rest of my life, oh_ **

As much as he wanted, he _craved_ for this moment for the past two frustratingly long months, the darker, uglier side of Rafael’s mind whispered echoes pierced through his drunken, arousal clouded thoughts. 

_They would never be more than in this moment._

_Here. Now._

_This man was not going to fall in love with you._

**_You’re_ ** _going to get hurt._

_End up **alone**. _

**_Don't blame me, love made me crazy_ **

**_If it doesn't, you ain't doin' it right (doin' it right, no)_ **

**_Lord, save me, my drug is my baby_ **

**_I'd be usin' for the rest of my life, oh_ **

**_Don't blame me, love made me crazy_ **

**_If it doesn't, you ain't doin' it right (you ain't doin' it)_ **

**_Oh, Lord, save me, my drug is my baby_ **

**_I'd be usin' for the rest of my life (I'll be usin', I'll be usin')_ **

Rafael swore from that night on he’d never do something as stupid and reckless as he had decided to in that moment of weakness...and then allowed himself to give into his desires and be swallowed whole by the intoxicating, devilish man slowly sinking to his knees in front of him. 

**_I get so high, oh_ **

**_Every time, yeah every time you're lovin' me_ **

**_You're lovin' me_ **

**_Oh, Lord, save me, my drug is my baby_ **

**_I'd be usin' for the rest of my life_ **

  


**Three Weeks Later**

* * *

_“We know how this started. Amaro met with Joaquin and an hour later the knives come out? Somehow he got that message to his boss,” Carisi pointed out as he looked around the table where the group speculated about their current case._

_“How? We had Joaquin's phone tapped, he was under surveillance,” Rollins shot back, eyebrows raised as if in disbelief of what she’d heard from the squad's newest transfer._

_Olivia took a moment to think, a million different scenarios running through her head before she made a decision she knew no one would like. “Tell Amaro to set up a meet with Joaquin. The second those two sit down, you bring them both in.”_

_“You wanna arrest Nick?” Fin asked, unsure._

_“It has to look good,” Barba warned lowly as the rest of the detectives looked between each other._

_“I know,” Olivia whispered between them, eyes set and determined._

_Barba sighed but relented, green eyes tracking the newest detective in the room for the briefest of moments before focusing on the task at hand. “Anything else?”_

_“Missy was killed in Richmond hill in a John's car. I'm wondering how she got there. How about I go talk to Quickride?” Carisi suggested animatedly, seemingly undeterred by Olivia’s immediate rebuttal._

_“How about we do?” She said and turned to head towards the elevator without another word._

_Carisi nodded and made to follow after his new sergeant, mid-step when he stopped in front of the ADA._

_A look passed between the two men without anyone else noticing, and as quickly as it happened, the detective managed a wink and was gone after Olivia, leaving Rafael stunned in his wake._

_It took everything for Rafael to not watch the man walk away, mentally composing himself after three weeks of being resigned to never see the blond man again._

_After all....he finally had a name._

**_Dominick “Sonny” Carisi Jr._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy there, everybody....it's been a while hasn't it? Gonna be completely honest, between a rough intense summer semester, a kidney stone, and being sexually assaulted, life sucked for a while and I could barely manage to survive much less write but things are getting better. 
> 
> All I can say is thank you to every person that has supported me through all my personal things without pressure to write (because I have felt guilty for not writing) and for those that were there when I wanted to write but didn't have the energy/motivation/etc and those that have encouraged me when I finally managed to get back in the saddle (looking at you especially Kat). 
> 
> Y'all (and the SVU fandom) are why I write as much as I can, even if it ends up a little late. 
> 
> Hopeful to get on a more regular writing schedule now, but we will see. 
> 
> Much love.


End file.
